


Aftercare Chan

by Ravenclaw20



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Fingering, Hand Print, Mild Sexual Content, Other, cum mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20
Summary: Chan was always so sweet, but when you both agreed you were ready for a baby he came to deliver and got a bit carried away. Here’s how he took care of you after.





	Aftercare Chan

When you told him you wanted a baby, Chan was over the moon with excitement. He loved kids and he loved you, and since being married to you he couldn’t wait to have a mini Chan or you running around the house. That said, as he looked at your sleeping form next to him, he had to admit he got a bit carried away. He never usually goes that hard, but he was really excited and you were both feeling a bit kinky. 

 

Pecking your forehead, he gently slips out of bed and gets a basin of warm water. He didn’t even stop to clean himself off, more concerned about removing all the stickiness from your body. When he returned to the bedroom his had to pause and stare at you. You looked beautiful like this. The rising sun peeked through the windows and kissed you skin a bit gentler than he did last night. Your hair all moussed, and your lips still swollen from all your activities. 

 

Trying not to wake you, he gently wipes off all the cum covering your stomach and thighs. He spread your legs gently, making sure to clean there as well so you wouldn’t wake up feeling too uncomfortable. 

 

“Sorry love,” he whispers, noticing a few more bruises on your inner thigh. “I got really excited huh?”

 

His eyes graze over the rope marks littering your wrists and his gut clenched with guilt. Should he go find ointment for that? Was he too  _ much  _ last night? He let his mind wonder as he wiped you down but for some reason the stickiness just kept coming. Spreading your legs even wider, he watched in amazement and guilt as even more of his seed dripped out of you. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he felt his lower area jump at the sight. 

 

“She’s sleeping Chan,” he mutters to himself, “don’t be a fucking pervert.” Even though he can’t help but love the sight of you, he knows when you wake up, all of  _ that  _ will make you super uncomfortable. Glancing at your face, he carefully takes two fingers and very gently works the rest of it out. But there’s just so much and somewhere during his ministrations, you woke up.

 

“Ngh,” you groan, “baby that feels s-so good.” 

 

Was this the first time he woke you like this? No, but for some reason this time seemed even sexier to him and before you both knew it round three started again. 

 

Now properly awake, and entirely spent, Chan holds you in his arms warm and even more content than usual. 

 

“Hey, love?” He smiles down at you gently, his dimple prominent in the low lighting. He doesn’t want to move because this moment, with you in his arms makes him very happy. However, the stickiness was beginning to bother him and he knew when you woke up properly it would bother you too. 

 

“Yea?” you utter breathily, still sleepy in the early morning. 

 

“Let’s go take a shower yea?” His statement pulls a soft groan from your lips because why on Earth would he want to move right now. He hardly leaves you any chance to answer him though, slipping out of bed and gently dragging you with him. 

 

In the shower he actually cleans you this time. No funny business. He takes his time soaping your body to ensure all the cum was gone. He’s basically holding you up, because your knees are weak from last night and a couple minutes ago, but he doesn’t mind. Taking extra care for all your sensitive parts, and hickies he takes his time cleaning you off. Shuffling even closer he washed your hair, massaging your scalp too. 

 

When you’re both clean, and come out he has to bite his lip a bit seeing you put on his shirt and nothing else. He grabs a towel insisting on drying your hair for you, but really just looking for an excuse to hold you in his arms. Not that you mind, your husband was hot with all his muscles and the colourful sleeve on his left arm made him even hotter. 

 

You feel him tense when he lifts your hair, though, hands stilling and a soft curse leave his lips. Facing him slowly your concern builds seeing the tears built up in his eyes. 

 

“Channie?” you ask softly, “baby, whats wrong?” 

 

You mind races as he pulls you closer to him, dropping the towel and littering soft kisses around your neck. 

 

“Babe oh my god,” you hear him mutter, “I’m so sorry, I don’t know when I did this.”

 

Confused you pull away and turn to look at the mirror when you see it. A dark outline of his hand around your throat. A chuckle leaves your lips as you spot his expression in the mirror. He looks like a kid who just got told they’re no longer going to Disneyland. 

 

Placing your hands on his cheeks, you lean forward and kiss him softly. “Chan, its okay,” you laughed, pecking him again,  this time on the cheek. “I loved every minute of last night and I don’t regret any of it, so don’t look so sad.” 

 

Chan looked taken aback, he was almost certain you would be angry or a bit disappointed with him, but seeing your eyes filled with nothing but love and amusement made the tension in his shoulders disappear a bit. 

 

“Besides,” you started and you moved back to the bed, “ I left my own marks on you.” A soft giggle left your lips as you stared at the cute little hickey you left on his butt. Turning to look at his own body in the mirror, a petulant groan comes out wondering how he’ll explain all of  _ that  _ to the boys. 

 

He turns to say something about you damaging JYP merchandise, when he spots you staring at him from the bed. Your now damp hair strown about the pillow in a halo of fluff, the sheets wrapped around your torso, and your eyes looking at him like he was your whole world. 

 

He can’t resist padding forward to kiss you. “I can’t wait to have babies with you, love,” he says, lips brushing against yours softly. He can’t wait to start a family with you. To see you playing with a mini version of the both of you, looking at them with as much love as you look at him now. 

 

“Neither can I,” you whisper. 

 

“But first.” He pulls back to look at you properly a smile gracing his lips. “We feast! Be right back.” Slipping on some sweatpants he walks out of the room to prepare breakfast for you both. 

  
When he returns with pancakes, toast, coffee for him and your favourite breakfast foods you can’t help the wide smile that spreads across your face.  _ He looks beautiful like this  _ you think, seeing him come towards you tray in hand, dark coloured hickies littering his chest and neck, and his tattoos gleaming beautifully in the bright light of the sun filtering through the windows. But what truly takes your breath away is the fact that he’s yours and your his and soon, hopefully very soon, you’ll both have a tiny baby you created together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. If you wanna find me on tumblr its @hwarang-my-loves.


End file.
